The Present: A TS Extra
by lightpathetic
Summary: My long kiss goodbye to some beloved characters in the guise of some scenes I had to write down to get out of my head... and a shameless excuse for some Z/I and Z/K/I:an author's prerogative I'm afraid.  Be warned and stay safe.  There is some smut inside and mature themes. Z/I; Z/K/I. Rev:08012012.


_A series of scenes I needed to write down to get out of my head and you know, after spending hours on this I'm gonna post it! LOL. Nothing new... just an excuse for some Z/K/I towards the end. Smutty._

The Present – A "The Stranger" Extra

by lightpathetic

"**COME ON**. Are you going to do this or not?"

Ichiru looked out over the crowd. They had crashed a party of sorts. It was festival season in ... and there were crowds everywhere each night. But they had come to this particular residence simply because they could. Everywhere they looked they saw various people and activities that suggested there was fun to be had in every way imaginable. Kaname's kind of scene and truth be told, Ichiru felt better about hunting when he was in such company.

"Ichiru, hurry up. Even I'm getting 'hungry'..."

"Give me a break, Kaname," Ichiru responded but otherwise ignoring the impatient brunette. Kaname already knew how he felt about this dubious activity. It had taken him many years and much encouragement from the two purebloods in his life to even get as far as to actively hunt people and even then he'd had to rationalize it with himself in various ways. A bit, okay, a_ lot_ self-righteous but nevertheless helpful for his own peace of mind. He eventually turned back to his bored-looking companion after he'd reach a consensus on the possible candidates. "I don't see anyone here in the least bit appetizing."

"What about trying a woman this time? The red-head over there certainly deserves your attention..."

"No. No women. No children."

Kaname rolled his eyes a little as he turned away to grab a flute of champagne, deciding to give Ichiru a chance to painstakingly analyse each person and get up the courage to take a life. He understood the youth was not like him and his affections made him patient where he would have been a lot more forceful. Still, he drank the sparkling wine with some hope that it would sooth his normal irritation with the young vampire's hesitancy, all while continuing to survey the place with a cold stare. Also, it did help to think on what he would do to the woman later...

Ichiru sensed Kaname's frustration but paid it no attention, as was his custom. They'd had this conversation many times before. He wouldn't kill women. Not that he wouldn't enjoy it. He certainly loved drinking from his wife's neck, the soft sounds of slight discomfort and submission in conjunction with the sweet, smooth, rich taste of her blood did more to turn him on than anything else. Invariable they would end up making love afterwards, his body alight from her blood and the feel and scent of her. But other women he wanted to protect from his hunger. Not out of any promise he'd made to Seiren - she was not in the least threatened by anything as insignificant as a human - but because women were sometimes someone's mother, someone's little sister and he didn't want to compound his sin. Therefore he had a soft spot for children and women in general. He was aware Kaname had no such qualms and knew that despite his having made his reasons for sparing women known, the elder vampire was merely waiting for him to grow out of this annoying phase, like all the other inconvenient notions he'd had...

Ichiru flagged down what looked like absinthe and again looked over the scene. It was here and now. He had a feeling there wasn't anyone here that society would miss terribly yet he hesitated. Maybe the choice was overwhelming. Maybe he wasn't in the mood. Maybe...

"Ichiru, stay here. I'll be right back." She'd left with her haul of wallets and watches. He wanted to head her off before she reached the street...

"Wait!" Ichiru said quickly, realising the elder vampire's intention. "Him. I want him."

Kaname exhaled slowly, giving that beautiful neck and bust one last lingering look before turning back to his protégé.

"Where?"

"There. The large man dragging that woman toward the stairs."

Kaname smirked a little and turned back to Ichiru.

"Careful. Your moral sensibilities are showing. Besides, I do believe he is a bit focused on his present plan of action. Can't say I blame him." Kaname had noticed the little brunette he was hauling away like a trophy was cute.

"Admitting defeat?" Ichiru asked offhandedly, taking a sip from his drink. Kaname turned back to him, aghast.

"Never!" Kaname gasped, his fashionably tied pony-tail whipping around as he spun to face the boy. "Don't you all tire of testing me? Don't I always win?"

"I may as well have some fun: I like to see you in action. However, you can refuse if you want to. There's another candidate I think I can manage by myself."

"Do you mean that huge, hairy man at three o'clock that's been eyeing you all evening? Hardly a challenge..."

"I don't have your charms, Kaname. I have to take what I can get. So what do you say? Get him for me?"

"That woman knew what she was doing coming here, you know. You still can't distinguish between the women who need saving and the ones who do not."

Kaname tried to be stern, to seem as if he was considering refusing. But the youth felt no danger of his request being refused. Two things Kaname liked above all else: pleasing them and showing off while doing it. He loved to see the amazement and appreciation on their faces, not to mention the awe. Things that he'd practically taken for granted for centuries seemed fresh and new in their eyes. It was how this ongoing game got started in the first place...

"**WHY ARE YOU** all hiding up here? The point of balls – believe it or not – is to dance and have fun."

They hadn't answered at first only feeling their shame. True they had been excited to come when Kaname had mentioned it, even Zero had been intrigued. After all, they might see the Royal Family! Kaname had ordered new outfits for them: the boys in contrasting grey and blue suits - simply because Seiren and Kaname had thought it was cute - and Yuuki, as she was a girl of fourteen and it was her first ball, a gorgeous conflagration of white silk, with full skirts and numerous satin bows. It had been intimidating at first but when she'd tried it on she had felt very sophisticated, even beautiful. She was instantly won over, her back straightening, her head lifting as she attempted floating gracefully in front of the fitters who had "ooh'd" and "ah'd" with some conviction. But when Surraya - a daughter of one of Kaname's servants with whom Yuuki had struck up a quick, fraught but enduring friendship when she had first visited his Spanish villa when she was ten and was now a fairly constant presence in her life since Kaname had finally given his blessing – gave the final approval, Yuuki deemed it a keeper. They had been all excited to go, had even outpaced Kaname to his carriage...

"Well? Is it time to go home already?" Kaname prompted, folding his arms.

"It's just that... They are all so..." Yuuki had tried to convey their concern using some apt word she'd garnered from one of the books in Kaname's vast library but Ichiru cut in.

"We're too rough for this crowd, Kaname. The way they look at us..."

"And how was that?"

Kaname had been careful to keep his tone neutral as he went over to Zero and slipped onto the chair beside him, the youth's arms automatically opening to cuddle his love. He cherished the instant welcome he would always find in his arms but also was comfortable enough to take it for granted. Zero kissed his soft cheek in greeting as he waited for the others to speak.

Ichiru didn't answer the question. Instead he whispered.

"We don't belong here."

Kaname took a breath in frustration and watched their faces for a short while. Even Zero looked away when he tried to meet his eyes. It was alright for the pureblood vampire prince. He was used to this. He had the money and pedigree – a prince ought to, they thought - but they were simple ranch people. And even though he had been trying to teach them, their origins still showed. They had no titles, no exotic bloodlines. That they were here with Kaname Kuran was all they had a right to claim.

"This is ridiculous. You have as much right as they do to be here. The names, the airs, it all means nothing when they strip naked for a bath or fall ill to the same sicknesses all humans do. They all have the same needs and desires as you do. What is missing is the sense of entitlement and the arrogance. These things you all can cultivate as well if you want to."

"It's not so simple, Kaname..."

"Sure it is. It all comes down to beauty, power and wealth, not necessarily in that order. The aristocracy have more of it than anyone else so they are revered. People want what they have or want to benefit from what they have so they are very, very nice to them. The people they find favour with become important for these same reasons and this importance becomes hereditary because people are usually too lazy to look beyond the façade. Any shortcomings can be made up for by having the other two in spades. See that count over there? He is by no means beautiful but he is surrounded by giggling women simply because he is a count. His great grandfather was once a member of the king's court and found favour with him – I won't say how – and now his descendants are able to command the attention and respect of men and women for years to come because of the promise of this favour from the Royals. Never mind he owns less land than you do, is in debt up to his eyeballs and by all accounts is a terrible bore. It doesn't matter because the queen nods in his direction on occasion. That's who you consider more important than you?"

"You're a fine one to talk, Kaname. Are you saying it's all unimportant, then?"

"I'm not saying you shouldn't give respect where it is due, Yuuki. But it is useless feeling unworthy. You are no less worthy than they are, I have made sure of it. The mere fact that you are here tonight shows that you are almost as powerful and rich and you are all certainly beautiful." Kaname came over to kneel beside Yuuki at this, tipping her downcast face by her chin to meet his eyes as he smiled at her. He looked over at Ichiru as he caught the incredulous look the brothers' exchanged, they obviously thinking Kaname was going overboard in his assessment of their attributes and their baby sister. "Your blood is certainly no different than theirs..."

"But Kaname... Even so, they can tell we don't really matter..."

"Who says you don't, Ichiru? Only you do. Maybe this is all in your head. Zero, Ichiru, those rose coloured diamond tie pins and cuff-links are worth more than the Duchess' necklace and Yuuki, I made sure you were wearing more emeralds and diamonds tonight than Lady Broadmire. If you had given it a chance those silly people down there would have already accepted you by now. Most likely they were sizing you up, trying to think which lineage you were from. Caution can look like censure..."

"What does it matter anyway, Kaname? We don't need to belong here."

"No you don't, Zero. But I want you to feel as though you can if you chose to. I want you to know that you can belong anywhere. That's different from giving up altogether."

The kids fell silent again, still looking in trepidation at the swarming room below and Kaname rolled his eyes. He knew it was stupid to feel this way but they were already indoctrinated by the social mores of their society. He couldn't change it overnight. But he was going to try anyway.

"Okay. How about a wager?" he asked, going to lounge against the balustrade that separated them from the main room and the activity below.

"No. You always win." Yuuki knew this from hard experience. What could they possibly know that Kaname did not? Thankfully, Ichiru was less cautious or the game would never have gotten off the ground.

"What is it, Kaname?"

"I'll show you what I mean. You think these people are somehow better than you, I'll show you they are the same."

"How?"

"I bet I can get anyone in this room to follow me outside for... um..." Kaname tried to censor his bet a little for the sake of the child present. And Yuuki gave him a rather weary old-fashioned look...

"Really? Anyone?" Ichiru asked incredulously. Zero frowned in suspicion.

"What sort of bet is that?" Yuuki demanded, already seeing the drawback in this wager. "You'll just use your vampire tricks."

"No tricks. I'll do it from up here, with just a look."

"Oh. Come on..." Yuuki tried to get them to see sense. It's a trick. It had to be.

"What is the point of that, Kaname? How does that prove anything?"

"It proves that we all have that most basic of desires, Zero. An eye for beauty and a lust for pleasures of the flesh. Even all those 'well-bred' people down there."

"He thinks he can just bat his eyes and they'll follow him outside." Zero marvelled to his siblings.

"Well, it would work on me..." Ichiru admitted, winking at Kaname and air kissing, he thought, seductively. Kaname pointedly removed his gaze to Yuuki, thus somehow resisting the temptation...

"What do you think, Yuuki?"

"No way."

"Zero?"

"What happens if you win?"

"You all will come down and join the party. Yuuki should have at least one dance with a non-family member. You boys should ask at least two ladies to dance each."

"And if you lose?"

"I won't lose."

"See? I told you! Don't do it!" Yuuki cried, shaking Ichiru as she sat closest to him, the careful warnings about what she should or shouldn't do in her dress momentarily forgotten.

"Shush, Yuuki! What?"

"Whatever you like."

Yuuki could tell the boys were thinking about it. She really wanted to take off her shoes and beat them about the head in hopes that sense would reign, but she was mindful of her surroundings. Instead she rose gracefully to her feet walked over to Zero and yanked his hair.

"Ouch! Yuuki!"

"No! You know he'll win!"

"So what, Yuuki?" Ichiru responded. "You'll simply have to sit there until someone asks you to dance. We have to go around asking..."

"If we win," Zero interrupted, getting to his feet to go to the amused brunette. He pressed his body to the vampire and looked into his eyes as only a lover could, "you'll have to admit you were wrong..."

"What? I'm never wrong! It just didn't work, that's all...!"

"Honey, let me finish."

Kaname blushed a little at being called "honey" - which was his nickname for a very pertinent reason - outside the bedroom and raised his hands to fix Zero's suit, if only to touch him. He'd much rather Zero followed him outside...

"Yes,_ kesiha_?" Kaname whispered, starting to use his eyes before the bet had begun but Zero was immune under certain conditions...

"You admit you were wrong and you have to drink cold cow's blood for a week. Only cow's blood."

"Oh. That's cruel..." Kaname dropped his hands. He was already annoyed at him for even suggesting it.

"Good one, Zero!" Ichiru exclaimed as he eventually got Yuuki's fingers out of his hair and was easily holding her immobile on his lap.

Kaname looked into Zero's determined eyes for a while before nodding. The boys laughed as Yuuki dramatically sighed. She prepared to spend the night sitting in the ballroom...

"Come on, Yuuki. Quit sulking and help us pick one," Ichiru called behind him as he walked over to the balcony. She decided this was her only hope and followed. They quickly got into the game.

"What about her?"

"She's got four chins..."

"She'll only be too glad Kaname's winking at her," Ichiru vetoed emphatically. "Pick someone else."

"Does it have to be a woman?" Yuuki asked Kaname, still unsure of the rules.

"No. Anybody at all, princess."

"Good. The young girls seem a little too easy..."

"What about him?"

"That old man? Maybe..."

"I happen to know he _will_ follow me. Pick someone else."

The kids were puzzled for a moment before they saw the old man fix the other younger gentleman's tie he was speaking to in a manner that left nothing to the imagination and their lips formed almost perfectly rounded "O's".

"I would never have guessed..." Ichiru marvelled.

"Come on. It's getting late. Who is it to be?" Kaname prompted. He was determined they'd have a full night of dancing.

"What about him?" Zero suggested, pointing to one man in the corner.

"He looks bored. He'll probably follow him outside for a break."

"That doesn't mean he'll kiss him..." Yuuki pointed out, showing it was useless to pretend she didn't know what was going on.

"I know! Him!"

"Who?" The others asked, even Kaname, as Zero pointed a little.

"The man sitting next to the Duchess."

"Do you mean the Duke?!" Yuuki exclaimed, thoroughly thinking it was unfair. On Kaname.

"Why not? Kaname said 'anyone'. Save for a few dances he's been beside his wife the entire night. You can tell he dotes on her and takes his hosting duties seriously. I'll bet he'll never leave his wife to be with a man and risk the embarrassment. Even a practically irresistible one."

Zero looked up at Kaname as he said this last and saw the curl to his lips. He gave nothing away only seeming to think on how to effect his conquest. The others exchanged looks and eventually agreed. The Duke it was. There was no way Kaname could do it.

Kaname pursed his lips a little as he thought and then nodded at the three kids. It was a good choice. A fair challenge. The Duke was an ex-military man and devoted family man. Maybe if he hadn't been too cocksure and had allowed the rules to include his having some contact with his quarry... Ah well.

The kids watched as Kaname merely stood there beside them, his eyes glued to the Duke. He said nothing only waiting patiently it seemed for him to look up. The boys began to relax as time when on, only Yuuki seeming troubled. But soon even she realised that Kaname couldn't do all things. He would lose the bet...

The kids noticed as the Duke finally glanced above him. He looked around the ballroom at the balconies, his eyes eventually coming to theirs. They almost held their breaths as he seemed to notice Kaname... but he looked down and away to where his wife was demanding his attention on some topic and the danger was over. The kids collapsed into relieved laughter.

"Come on, Kaname. There's some ox blood you can start on tonight..." Ichiru offered smugly, knowing too how much Kaname hated cow's blood. Kaname didn't rise to the bait however. His eyes didn't waver.

"Look!" Yuuki exclaimed, too shocked to exhibit caution. The boys pulled her away from view but watched as the Duke again looked up at their balcony. This time his gaze stayed for a while before turning away again to his wife but Kaname turned away from the railing and smiled at the subdued bunch behind him. He sat in the chair beside Zero and folded his arms, again seeming to wait...

"Oh my God! I told you!" Yuuki slapped her forehead.

"They never learn. Do they, princess?" Kaname grinned. It was his turn to gloat. Because below them the Duke rose from his almost permanent position beside his wife and made his way towards the door.

"You... How...?" Ichiru was truly impressed. Zero refused to give in.

"He still has to get him to..."

"A small detail," Kaname replied, laughing at the astonished faces. He did love this. "You may as well head down now and get ready to dance."

"He could just be going for some air!" Ichiru insisted, hoping against hope. Kaname sighed and stood, heading for the door.

"Oh ye of little faith. Give us ten minutes and come out the back. Don't be late or I may have to kill him."

They weren't. Eleven minutes later they were heading through the hedgerows behind the house and three minutes after that... Well, they'd had to cover Yuuki's ears. Needless to say they ended up dancing that night...

"**OH DEAR, HIS HAND** is already under her skirt. Never mind. It's a lost cause..."

"Meet me out back in five minutes. If you're not there I will have to start without you."

Ichiru grinned as Kaname disappeared from his side. He watched as the brunette made his way along the first floor railing toward the doomed couple. He had no doubt Kaname would succeed as he always did. They still didn't know how he did it. He was simply bewitching. He saw now too as he brushed the man as he passed them by and headed downstairs, saw as the man took a moment to look back at his retreating body in obvious curiosity, excused himself from his "date" after a few beats of decision, and headed back in the direction he'd come, following Kaname. Ichiru got to his feet and sent a last look over to the woman who seemed to have had enough of the party and was trying to make a quick exit before the Neanderthal came back. It made Ichiru feel a little better in his heart about what he was about to do.

"**COME ON, YOU LITTLE TEASE**. Where are you?"

"Over here. Behind the shed."

The man marched over to the building, taking one last look at the lights of the party before following the soft, melodic voice. The boy was beautiful, he told himself, and right now he was horny enough to try it. But... it wasn't only that. It was the way he had looked at him. Like he knew exactly what he needed, knew every secret he'd ever denied himself and could deliver. In spades. He smirked as he thought of a couple of his most pressing needs: to bury himself inside those lush, red lips; to rip that fine, shapely ass apart. The thought of this boy made him so wet as to dampen his pants, made him thrill with anticipation. Damn, he'd never been so hot for anyone...

"Where...?"

"Getting warmer, darling."

The man heard the voice next to him and grabbed at it. He moaned as he connected to the warm almost hot body. He lost no time in pressing it into the side of the shed with his own, his hand going to cup that behind, his face pressed to that long soft fragrant neck. God, he smelled good. Better than any...

The man screamed. Or tried to as he his windpipe was instantly stabbed by a set of razor sharp knives. He began to gag on his own blood as his eyes beheld the demon ahead of him, riveted by the crimson eyes that seemed to regard him as if he didn't matter, as if he were less than nothing. The man coughed pathetically as he realised he would die, that he couldn't bully himself out of this situation, his hands even seemed too heavy to lift, to defend himself. But death didn't come. The demon was waiting...

The man was grabbed from behind and his neck stretched before a set of long teeth descended, tearing him open. He fell away from the knives in his throat, his hands finally free to grab the beast behind him. He had to fight. Had to, he thought as he grabbed a fistful of hair and pulled...

"Break his neck, Ichiru. Now."

The sickening crunch was heard and his arms fell away uselessly as the beast continued to drink, the sound of his blood disappearing into this animal's throat making him almost insane. But it was over. All ov...

**ZERO HEARD** the front door open and close from his seat in the den but stayed where he was. Yuuki had already gone to bed and Seiren had stayed behind at the ranch, disliking the noise and bustle of the city, especially during festival time, but insisted her very young husband accompany them on the trip.

He was under no illusions about what the two vampires had been up to, they only left him behind for one reason. But he was getting used to it. Slowly. Even ignoring the odd occasion he saw blood on their clothing.

Zero heard as the door to the den opened but did not turn around. He pretended to be engrossed in his book "On Vapors, Draughts and Other Causes of Illness", trying not to appear as though there was anything out of the ordinary. So they had been hunting. Okay. No problem. Really... Kaname probably wanted to check on him before he went upstairs to change.

But Kaname walked into the room and around the chair to face Zero. He looked at what appeared to be the thoroughly fascinating literature in the youth's hand and then slid himself under his arms, also facing the book. Zero was only briefly startled. He eventually adjusted his body for his lover's weight, took the book into one hand and brought his other hand down to caressed the length of the vampire's torso, his hand coming to rest on the plane of his flat stomach. Kaname lay his head back into the youth's neck.

"Aren't you sleepy?"

"No. I'm almost finished with this chapter. Why? Are you ready for bed?"

"Yes."

Zero chuckled, a low rumble in his chest. They both knew Kaname had awoken not four hours ago. He wanted to do other things than sleep. Zero decided to be coy.

"Did Ichiru come back with you?"

"Yes. He went off to his room."

Probably to wash up before either he or Yuuki saw him, Zero surmised but returned to his book. This chapter on the evils of masturbation was intriguing... Zero yelped as he was brought up by a nip to his neck. The bundle in his arms was trying to twist around to get better access to his clothing. He had an idea why.

"Kaname, will you stop that? I'm trying to read...!"

"Can't you do that later? I want you now."

"Well, I want to read now. You're immortal, Kaname. You can surely handle waiting until I am finished."

"You brat! You are doing this deliberately! Knowing how I...!"

"And you are an arrogant son-of-a-bitch! I'm not one of your damned servants! I'll fuck you when I am good and ready...!"

"Zero. Come on. Must you tease him like that? He thinks you're serious, you know. My skin's about to leave my body he's so upset."

Zero turned his head toward his brother as Ichiru came into the room. He had come downstairs after a quick change of clothing and had tried to scent where the others were as he'd seen Kaname do several times but to no avail. It was okay though. Kaname's pureblood aura had been a bright enough beacon. Ichiru listened to his instincts and had headed left past the drawing room and conservatory until he saw the slightly ajar door. He had peered into the crack and had seen them. Quarrelling. Which was not unusual for them. Ichiru came up to stand behind Zero and looked down on the two of them in the chair.

"It still galls me that he behaves as if I should drop everything for him! Especially after a god-damned hunting trip...!"

"I never knew it was such a chore! I've never heard you complaining...!"

"That doesn't mean that I always feel like making love knowing you've just brutally killed someone! You could try asking me for a change...!"

"Ask? ASK? ME? I'd rather throw myself under a carriage than beg anyone to...!"

Ichiru, who had been watching this exchange with something akin to amusement - he was used to their bickering as a prelude to seduction - decided that he would throw something else into the mix, he being fairly high on fresh blood himself and his own partner being so far away. Besides, he was just mischievous that way...

"Zero's right, Kaname. You should ask him. Perhaps like this."

Zero gasped as he felt fingers grab his hair and yank his head back. Hard. Then a mouth descended onto his own. The kiss was deep and commanding, demanding he take it and much more. It was a while before his brother let him surface, during which it seemed Zero was too stunned to move, but surface he did to see the twinkle of mischief in his eyes. Zero was momentarily speechless. The bastard. Always joking around...

"I think that's a 'yes', Kaname. What do you think...?"

Ichiru trailed off at the look on Kaname's face. Clearly he'd been drinking in the sight of the two of them greedily, his excitement clear for anyone to see. Zero eventually noticed it too.

"Kaname?"

Kaname lifted one hand and traced Zero's parted lips. Normally he hated the thought of anyone else even touching them much less kissing them. But now... He looked up at Ichiru.

"Again. Please."

"No way! That's quite alright, thank you," Zero retorted sarcastically, moving to get up but Kaname placed a firm hand on his chest, completely immobilising him. "Kaname!"

"Please?" Kaname begged, obviously forgetting his earlier oath.

Zero frowned in puzzlement at Kaname's pleading, fevered gaze and then looked up at Ichiru who seemed to be equally as puzzled... Until it dawned on him.

"I think he likes the idea of us being together. Don't you, Kaname?"

Kaname didn't speak only looking at them both, hoping... But Zero moved again, pushing insistently for his freedom. It was eventually granted...

"No! NO! What the...? Ichiru shouldn't even have kissed me in the first place! He's always been a deviant! But that...? You can't be serious!"

"Zero. Don't freak out..." Ichiru tried, still watching Kaname closely who'd become quite despondent in the face of Zero's obvious disgust. He could see it in his demeanour: his weariness of his lover's rejection of what were to him simple desires yet his doubt of himself for wanting such things if they upset Zero so much. The constant struggle was there for anyone to see if they looked and Ichiru's heart went out to him. Ichiru had had to get used to quite a few things where Seiren was concern. She was thousands of years old and set in her ways. A lad his age was never going to make her doubt herself or make her uncomfortable. But Ichiru knew she had much less invested in him, in them, than Kaname did. For her it was take her or leave her. For Kaname... failure wasn't an option. But if Zero wasn't careful it could very easily be one. Especially when someone had to hide so much of themselves...

"Zero..." Ichiru began, deciding Zero should definitely shut up.

"Don't tell me what to do! Haven't I been through enough?! Haven't I put up with all kinds of horrible...?!"

He gave him no choice. Ichiru rushed forward to catch him but Kaname beat him to it. He levitated into the air as both vampires approached each other.

"I didn't mean to alarm him. I'd just..."

"Don't worry about it, Kaname. Zero is easily alarmed. I'll talk to him."

"No! Don't. It was a moment of madness. I'll take him to bed and we'll forget about it."

Kaname turned away, not seeing Ichiru's lips tighten in frustration. He always blamed himself. So what if he had liked seeing them kiss? The desire for twin on twin action was hardly unchartered waters. Ichiru was tired of watching Kaname try to fit himself into this tiny box for their sakes. He could never be happy that way. And... Ichiru wanted to see him happy.

"Really? Just like that? Are you sure you don't want me to join you?"

Kaname was already heading for the door with his bundle in tow but turned back to Ichiru.

"Don't misunderstand me, Ichiru. I'm not interested in bedding you. You are like a son to me. It was just... a moment of insanity."

"Insanity?"

Ichiru walked over to the older vampire confidently, leaning into him. He looked hesitant. Unsure. It was like on the ranch. He was so confident in most things but some things still could surprise or baffle him. Or make him seem like a child. The children did that to him. Cowed him. If it were anyone else he would have negotiated this situation comfortably, without remorse. Ichiru was sure. But his fear - his fear of hurting them - held him bound. Made him doubt even his own desires.

"You find the idea of me and Zero together erotic. Even if you can tell us apart instantly, for a moment I looked like him and it utterly excited you. That's not insanity so don't apologise to me. It's not like I haven't had such fantasies myself. About other twins, of course..."

"Thank you," Kaname responded, cutting off the subject abruptly. He was still uncomfortable discussing it and it showed, as if his depravity was contaminating them by the very acknowledgement of its existence. Ichiru wanted to shake him. "I'll see you in a little while. I'll just put him to bed..."

"Let me. I'll take him."

"No. I'll..."

"Don't you have some business to take care of? We hurried back so you could get to it."

"Yes, but..."

"Go on. I'd wanted to talk to him anyway before he goes to sleep. Something we are planning to do with Yuuki tomorrow. I'll tuck him in with the utmost care, I promise." Ichiru smiled reassuringly as he plucked his brother from the air. Kaname allowed him to do so.

"Fine. Take him up. I can always check on him later."

Ichiru, brother in his arms, headed for the door, which opened and allowed him through before closing behind him. As he walked to the stairs and up towards the couple's bedchamber he thought of how he would broach this subject to his puritanical brother.

"**ICHIRU... DAMMIT**! Did you put me to sleep again? How many times do I have to tell you...?"

"You were becoming hysterical," Ichiru interrupted, still leaning over his human twin, much too close. "I thought I would stop you before you said something stupid."

"Like what? If I remember correctly, it was suggested I actually kiss you intentionally so Kaname can get some sick twisted thrill. I was about to tell you both where to get off...!"

"Sick. Twisted..." Ichiru straightened his stance and Zero finally found he was free to get to his feet. He sighed and added quietly. "You still haven't gotten that pole out of your ass have you? Isn't that what you had thought about making love to Kaname? You haven't exactly been struck down by divine retribution have you...?"

"Don't pull that with me. You're my brother. I have no interest whatsoever in doing... that to you. I still remember when you used to pull stuff from your nose and plaster the walls with it..."

"I still remember when we used to hold each other when we were scared or ill," Ichiru responded, walking up to his seething twin. "Hell, we used lie together naked all the time, especially during winter. Do you remember how unselfconscious we were? How natural we felt?"

"All that's changed. We're not boys anymore."

"But we are still close. We still touch each other without all the drama. You were fine with submitting to the kiss until Kaname indicated he liked it."

"Because it was a joke. It's not funny anymore. I don't want you in our bed!"

"I don't want to be either! I have my own!"

"Then why are we discussing this?" Zero growled, pulling away to walk toward the windows. The view offered a sight of the quiet yard and the roof tops of the city around them, the light of which still glowed with insomniac gaiety even at this time of night.

"Because," Ichiru followed Zero to the window and stood beside him, speaking calmly, low but firm, indicating how much he wished to be understood. "He asks for so little, Zero. Usually he's the one taking care of us. He tries to suppress so much of what he is that it's so rare that he voices a desire. So rare that when it happens I don't want to ignore it, especially when it's so harmless."

"Harmless! Don't you see how this could complicate matters...?"

"Don't you like when he finally relaxes enough, forgets himself enough to open up to us and tell us how we can make him happy? I do. You can see his joy and relief. He hides so much of what he is from us he can't know when it okay to just be himself. Can't you imagine how exhausting that must be...?"

"I know, Ichiru. But he can't always have his own way. You and I both know that Kaname is basically unscrupulous. And what he's asking..."

"Will not hurt us. I certainly won't think any less of you. If anything I'd be more impressed. And think of how happy he would..."

"It's being a vampire, isn't it? The loose morals? God knows what Seiren's been teaching you..."

"It's as simple as pleasure, Zero. I won't do anything you can't handle..."

"Too late..."

"I don't think Kaname will let me get very far anyway. Didn't you see his face?"

"What about you? You've been after Kaname for years. Isn't that what this is really about? How many times must he tell you he's not interested in...?"

Ichiru turned away from the window, impatient with the constant reminders about who Kaname really wants.

"We'll see how it goes, Zero. Maybe he just likes seeing us together. Maybe he'll join in. Whatever he wants. If anything like that happens it will be a bonus, that's all. Nothing more. You know, he'll probably love it too. If he thinks it's erotic just watching us kiss, can you imagine the both of us ganging up on him? He'll melt..."

"Ichiru, I don't think..."

"Then go ahead then. Think about it. I'm going to check on Yuuki and then see if Kaname needs any help with his correspondence. The next time the opportunity presents itself I'll know what you've decided. Alright? Just think about it. Please."

**NEITHER** vampire would suspect what would come of this conversation. It had seemed as though Zero has shrugged it off as another odd vampire perversion until eight months later when it became apparent that preparations were gearing up for some type of anniversary.

"Five hundred years? Really?" Five hundred!

"It's okay, princess," Kaname soothed, raising the young woman's hand to his lips to kiss it fondly. She was getting too old to sit on his knee or for cuddling, much to the vampire's regret. At least Zero thought it was inappropriate. "Not many people can understand what that means either."

"And they are throwing you a party?" Ichiru asked, between sips of wine.

"A week of celebrations. For their prince."

"Because they love you, of course!" Yuuki exclaimed.

"Well, I've been their prince a long time. Much of the modern vampire era has been shaped by me and my rule. It means my decisions and political ambitions are the reason we are still thriving today..."

"Yuuki... now... you've... put him... on his soap box," Seiren quipped drily with an exaggerated roll to her eyes and the table broke down laughing. Except for the prince who gave his aunt an irate glance at being interrupted.

"All I'm saying is that the many years I've been their prince can most easily be seen in the results: the peace and stability of our presence among the humans. They are showing their appreciation."

"The humans too are grateful, Kaname. Aren't you, Zero?" Ichiru asked with an ironic twist to him mouth. He was the older of the two humans in the room and thus designated the speaker on the race's behalf. Oddly, Zero's eyes rolled at his being bestowed with such an honour...

"Somewhat. So what is going to happen with the celebrations?"

"Vampires will come from all over the world to pay tribute..."

"Do you mean presents!" Yuuki gushed, already thinking of opening them.

"Yes. And lofty words signifying their appreciation and allegiance. Very important."

"Oh." Yuuki didn't find that too exciting and her face said as much. Kaname stifled a chuckle.

"But there will be presents, Yuuki," he assured, squeezing her hand again. The smile returned to her face as she realised she'd been well read.

"When is it?" Zero asked, interrupting the interchange between the two brunettes.

"In six weeks. Preparations have already started. That's why I've been very busy and there have been more visitors than usual. It will be held at my palace in … We'll leave next week to go there."

The siblings groaned. It was a long tortuous journey even with Kaname's assistance to get to a place that was always under snow. Even Ichiru's lips turned blue despite the furs they were usually bundled up in. But it was secluded. Important vampire functions were held there away from prying eyes.

"Would you prefer to stay here?"

"Yes!" They said in unison. Who wouldn't want to stay at the Spanish villa, a stone's throw from the beach, sitting on the terrace after a sumptuous dinner with the warm breeze of the Mediterranean on their skin? It was their favourite place after the ranch. Who wanted to trade that for that frosty palace?

"But we'll come, Kaname. You know we will," Yuuki reassured quickly, as the prince's brow furrowed briefly. Kaname hated travelling without them, hated being separated from them. He worried so much and loved having them with him but he liked to give them a choice.

"One stuffy state occasion coming up," Ichiru toasted before downing his wine. He motioned discretely for another and his glass was instantly filled by the almost unseen wait-staff.

"We'll make a detour through Paris. You'll need new outfits, one for each day. In fact, it'll probably be best if we left this week and spent two weeks in Paris..."

**ZERO WAS** at the window looking outside but for no reason really. The ever present blizzard-like conditions prevailed and he could not see any further than the glass. But it had been a long night. He suspected another reason this place was favoured was the short days. The sun, supposedly made a brief appearance around one in the afternoon but was hardly seen because of the storms. So vampires were able to stay up all hours of the day save for the times they needed to sleep. And after the formal ceremony the first day and the feast, it had been pretty much a non-stop orgy of drinking, food, music, dancing, blood and sex. Not necessarily in that order.

Zero, though, was exhausted. It was the third day and he'd been up twenty-three hours but he had one thing on his mind. Kaname's present. He'd been witness to a none-stop parade of speeches and gifts and felt silly for having nothing to mark this occasion. He had money. He could buy something. But what could he give that Kaname didn't have already? That would mean something to him? Not much. There was his blood and whatever he really wanted. Like...

Zero sighed and frowned, deep in thought. Yes, he had some idea what Kaname wanted that was in his power to grant. Ever since that talk with his brother he had been thinking about what it would take to help Kaname be more himself around them and if they would survive his doing so. He'd finally been open to noticing more about Kaname and his needs, his desires. He could never satisfy all of them. Would never come close to indulging him in even half of them - that would mean giving up who he was himself after all. But compromise was inevitable. He'd found that he could try to understand his feeling the way he did, wanting what he did, how he saw the world and the people in it. He still tried to shape Kaname for what he thought was for the better. But he also tried to identify where he himself could change, where he himself could open his mind and let go of his own fears. And... he noticed how Kaname did like to watch he and his brother together. Really enjoyed it. Even simple things drew his attention: their fixing each other's ties, the silly grappling they did in jest or during a fight, or when Ichiru simply threw his arms around him. Kaname was clearly interested in... that, but was it something they could handle? Survive? Zero knew they'd never be the same again after he allowed something like that into their lives.

_Incest?_

_"You don't have to if you don't want to, Zero. There's no point if you don't want to." _Ichiru had assured him when he had broached his concerns. _"It would have been interesting to see how he would react, that's all. He'd love it."_

He would. He'd love it. But because... he loved them.

Zero came to a decision, turning away from the glass. He'll do it. Maybe at the end of the week when he was theirs again. But he needed to plan it with Ichiru. Certainly while Kaname was too busy to eavesdrop...

**KANAME**, truth be told, had been enjoying the festivities. He was not an introvert by any means and enjoyed the attention that seemed to almost approach worship. Before his ranch days had somewhat subdued him he had craved this level of ego-stroking. He enjoyed being powerful, rich, domineering to the point of being a bully. He could almost feel the pull to go overboard, to turn to his harsher sadistic nature but he was prevented from doing so. After all, they were here...

Kaname's eyes strayed from the guests at his table to a table closer to the edge of the large reception hall where the "kids" sat. They were not permitted in the general melee of the party but they were able to watch from carefully guarded side-lines, just in case, and they could be ushered away quickly if things became too much for them. He smiled a little as he gazed upon his treasures. They were hardly children any more. Even Yuuki at seventeen had a couple serious suitors she was entertaining, it seemed, wholeheartedly. One the son of the Egyptian representative, a lad of only a sixty-three years but his age did allow him to have restraint and patience with his little Yuuki. Not that he trusted him – he trusted no-one with his "princess" - but as Yuuki herself told him – after just avoiding her fist after yet another interested person had been sent packing by Kaname's brand of aggressive intimidation – he couldn't keep her for himself the rest of her life. And no, she didn't feel _that_ way about him. Oh, why did they grow up so fast? Why couldn't they stay little and clueless about biological clocks ticking?

Kaname was unaware that his gaze had lingered for quite a few seconds in their direction but the boys noticed. They had been at their table with other trusted members of the household for some time now and Ichiru, it seemed, was well into the sauce. He reached over Zero to grab another jug of very good wine when he fell over onto him. The chair fell back with them both and Ichiru landed on Zero quite bodily, elbow placed inconveniently into his ribs. Zero yelled in pain, his ribs all but breaking...

The guests closest to the boys erupted in laughter. That is until the prince stood. At this point the room began to quieten, eventually coming to an uneasy silence as they watched the prince stare at a particular table with an expression that bordered on distaste. The guests shifted uneasily as a shout of laughter rang out from the ground just before the boys scrambled to their feet. Ichiru fell onto his twin and giggled but Zero sobered at the atmosphere. He looked directly at the prince and bowed apologetically before grabbing Ichiru by the collar.

"Come on. It's time you went to bed."

"Aww. That'ss some very good wine..."

"Now. Before we never hear the end of it."

Zero eventually manoeuvred Ichiru onto the stairs and up it, heading towards his room in the back on the first floor. Ichiru decided to break into a song. Loudly. Just before tripping over his feet and dragging them down to the floor for a second time. Zero kicked his twin in the butt as he regained his feet but needn't have bothered to trouble himself further.

"Kaname!" Zero exclaimed as Ichiru levitated into the air and shot down the corridor.

"I thought you could use some help," came the utterance from just ahead of him at the door to Ichiru's room. He had somehow arrived ahead of him. Hardly surprising with how laboured their progress had been.

"Thank you. I think I would have had to roll him down the hallway."

Kaname gave him a slight twist of the lips before getting out of the way of Ichiru's loud drunken body. He was placed gently onto the bed as Zero came in and slapped him hard on the cheek.

"Ow! Motherfuck...!"

"That's for embarrassing Kaname, you idiot...!"

"Kaname? Did he notice?"

"Yes. I did."

Kaname came in to where Ichiru would be able to see him. He sounded stern but even Ichiru could see he was having trouble keeping the amusement and affection away from his eyes. Therefore he grinned sheepishly.

"Kaname. I'm... a little drunk."

"I can tell. Why don't you stay here and sleep it off? There is nothing else to see of the festivities. Even I am tiring a little of the joviality."

"Maybe you should stay here with us," Ichiru winked suggestively and Zero rolled his eyes. He didn't know how Seiren put up with him.

"No, Ichiru. Sorry, Kaname. I'll take care of him. You can go back to the banquet."

Kaname lowered his eyes away from the struggling men, the only indication of his disappointment. He still liked to take care of them but since the children – well, they were still children to him – had gained an idea of how important he was, they liked to spare him the more mundane tasks. Like telling them stories, cooking for them or even preparing them for bed when they needed it. He knew his exclusion wasn't intended but his pride precluded him from insisting, okay, _begging_ to do such things now that he was himself again. The prince. That is, aside from the three small human adjustments...

"Fine. I'll check on Yuuki..."

"She went off with Jazz, Aidou, and Seiren for a game of cards," Zero edified as he flipped Ichiru over to pull at his jacket. Jazz was what the "children" called his Chief Adviser Yves Jaspar but not to his face. He was a high noble vampire of about a two hundred and fifty though he looked about twenty-seven. He'd taken to spending quite a bit of time with Yuuki, obviously wooing her, about which Kaname was still in two minds about tolerating further. For one, he was a damned knowledgeable adviser and his little princess was already on to him regarding the convenient disappearances of other suitors that he'd found wanting. Two, he was a vampire. A well-bred, mannered and fabulously wealthy vampire but a vampire none-the-less and Yuuki was still only human. Three, as her husband he would have all rights to her and Kaname was not ready to give her up and four, were his motives pure? Yves knew what they meant to him – he'd been given unofficial babysitter duty often enough. If he married Yuuki he'd be as close as a son, entitled to a considerable dowry, including a title of some sort – he couldn't have his princess marry just any old noble. His future in the Royal Family assured. Well, as assured as it will ever be at this point. Damn, he hadn't even slipped up once. And Yuuki adored him, the wily sod. What to do...?

Kaname was interrupted in his vampiricidal musings by the scent of recently bared flesh. He looked back towards the bed to where the boys appeared to be engaged in a wrestling match and it was anyone's guess whom was being undressed. He stopped to watch the goings-on, deciding not to continue fooling himself that he hadn't been loitering in Ichiru's room, enjoying the brief period of quiet domesticity before he had to resume his hosting duties in the noisy banquet hall. Zero may have needed help with the vampire, he told himself. Even as a level "D" Ichiru was much stronger than his brother, despite the spell at work drawing his energy to feed Zero. He turned back just as Ichiru succeeded in rolling his brother onto the bed and pinning him beneath him. See? Good thing he was here to...

Kaname paused in his rescue attempt at the next curious thing that happened. He hadn't meant to. He'd just froze, his eyes the only part of his anatomy that deigned to move as they drank up the vision before him. He should stop it. He should. Zero was probably furious at the indignity. But...

**ICHIRU LIFTED** his head and gave a stealthy wink to his twin below him, indicating they had an audience of at least one. Zero swallowed nervously, not sure he could continue with this. He was almost sure there was no hell that awaited depraved fornicators and there was a near zero chance his parents were watching them. Still, his hang-ups had been there from very young and it was hard to completely let go of them. Even for Kaname. But he tried. Had tried. Once before, when they had practised in the bathtub he'd come close to forgetting whom he was touching... until Ichiru spoke, telling him not to stop and he had, having been taken out of the spell immediately. They decided then and there that Ichiru should be the "aggressor". Actually, Ichiru had hissed loudly in frustration that he was hopeless and Zero had agreed. But he still wanted to do this. And he'd been right to. Zero could see out of the corner of his eye that Kaname was... transfixed.

Ichiru widened his eyes as if to say "Don't look!" and Zero forced himself to stay in character.

"You god-damned idiot! Get off of me!" Zero snarled, shoving as hard as he dared.

"You were undressing me. That and this fabulous wine are giving me ideas..."

"You degenerate scum! Must you always think about sex?!"

"Shhh. I think you need another kiss..."

Zero did feel Ichiru's influence but it was gentle, only taking the edge off of his nervousness. Ichiru lowered his head to kiss him again roughly and though he did try to "struggle", he eventually settled... and kissed him back. It wasn't bad. The taste of wine, the subtle scent of sweat. But really it was his familiarity that made Zero relax. He'd been like another half of himself for his entire life. He began to concentrate on other things besides the awkwardness of kissing your own little brother, like whether he liked the same things as he did, you know, in bed...

Ichiru broke the kiss, gasping a little as he lifted his head. His eyes glowed a little, his fangs just beginning to show an interest in Zero's taste. But unlike with Kaname Zero needn't fear his kiss when he was like this. Didn't have to show any caution. That thought was stimulating.

"Zzero..." Ichiru muttered unsteadily. That kiss, his hands... Had Kaname taught him that?

"Shhh, Ichiru," Zero replied, grinning, glad to see he'd succeeded in surprising him. "Isn't this what you wanted?"

Zero suddenly yanked his pinned hand and rolled the off-kilter vampire. He was again on top but this time was different. It was silly but his competitiveness with his brother was coming to the fore, even if it was about sex. But also he'd seen Kaname's face during the kiss. He'd been quietly watching for most of it but when Zero's tongue had begun to meticulously explore his twin, his hands roaming, as he'd normally do for him, his lips had parted, his hands trembling a little as he combed his fingers through his hair, a nervous habit Kaname only indulged in when he lost control of his emotions. When he was distraught or aroused...

Zero circled his hips a little – as a reminder to his audience of his mood – as he pulled confidently at Ichiru's belt and began to unbutton his trousers. Even Ichiru looked alarmed until a hand cupped him firmly but gently, his hardness responding eagerly to the pressure. Ichiru closed his glowing eyes and sighed in contentment, forgetting his audience, forgetting the reason for any of this as his body slowly arched in wonderment. It was surreal. He never thought he would experience anything like this with his twin but now he had he realised it was mostly familiar, comforting. Someone he'd known his entire life was pleasuring him and it was almost similar to his being alone, secure, masturbating with your own thoughts. There was no nervousness or concern for some other person you had to please. It was only Zero. It was his hands, his level of comfort with his body, knowing... knowing that if he kept doing that, kept rubbing him that way...

"Zero!" Don't stop!

But he did! The bastard!

Zero lowered his head to kiss his twin, covering those parted lips, open to allow as much air into his excited body as possible. He immediately began the slow devastating exploration with his tongue again as he divested himself of his trousers, the sound of the belt, the scent of his uncovered skin, unbeknownst to him, exciting both other participants to his love-making. Now nude he straddled his brother. We must look so alike now, he thought, running his hands over his brother's body as he pressed heated kisses to his torso, as Ichiru lost his own control and began to grapple with him, trying to get what he wanted. It must be difficult for him to tell us apart...

Zero suddenly found himself on his stomach, his arm twisted in a hold behind him, his legs spread as moist fingers probed him intimately. He winced, momentarily confused as he'd just had the ascendancy, his little brother pinned beneath him as he rolled his straining erection in his mouth, on his tongue. He'd been making satisfying noises of torturous pleasure and Zero had almost forgotten his audience, becoming absorbed in the pleasure he was causing, the way the vampire seemed to have trouble breathing, enjoying how his body was caressed, kissed. Sucked. Once he forgot his own fears, his own stultifying sense of taboo, new intense pleasures were found in something as simple as a groan, the silent demands of his brother's body and what he could give in return. He had become so free as to try things he'd never have dreamt of doing and soon Ichiru was nearly crying for relief, his hips elevated and jerking erratically as Zero began to suckle him slowly, seemingly luxuriating in his taste. Soon it was more than he could take...

"Ichiru, wait..." Zero moaned, finally cluing in on what his brother wanted, as he felt strong hips press down on his behind as a hard, slippery member was introduced, gliding against his sensitive tight ring in a way that made him almost forget his protest. Almost. Zero pushed at him again. This was for Kaname! He'd never forgive him if it went this far! But Ichiru was too strong. Determined...

Zero heard as Ichiru gasped and cringed, beginning to tremble violently. He quickly realised he was free and rolled, but his concern was for his brother. He tried to turn him over to see what was wrong when he was essentially pounced upon.

"Kaname! Wait..."

He didn't finished. It was his turn to be seduced by a kiss. His neck was hooked into one blood-red embroidered silk covered crook and Kaname's sweet lips claimed his roughly, possessively. Zero relaxed considerably when he realised what had happened, especially as Ichiru had recovered nicely and was staring daggers at a particular pure-blood prince possessive idiot.

Zero pulled away from the kiss he was ruining with his grin anyway.

"You nut. Did you like the show?" he murmured teasingly, knowing the answer anyway.

"You were beginning to like it too," Kaname accused breathlessly.

"Moron," Zero insulted affectionately, reaching to kiss him again. The two lovers became engrossed in each other only remembering there was someone else in the room when the bed moved again.

"Ichiru!" Zero broke off his hot laving of Kaname's ear to say this, upsetting the pure-blood for the second time that morning.

Two pairs of fierce vampire eyes looked at him with varying degrees of enquiry. Zero was at a loss as to why he'd said anything. The gift had been given, Kaname had enjoyed it. That was it. Wasn't it?

Ichiru watched Zero's troubled face for a few seconds before forcing a smile to his face. He'd an idea he saw pity there.

"Don't worry about me, Zero. I'll see you both later..."

"What is it, Zero?" Kaname asked, his brows knitting in concern. Zero was quietly wrestling with some course of action, he could tell, but he couldn't think what it was. He began to caress his hair soothingly as he lay on top of the young man waiting for the answer to his concern. Ichiru too waited, caught up by Kaname's own worry. Was he already regretting what they had done? Was he unable to deal with it? He should have known. He should have left him alone. If he'd done anything to jeopardize their relationship...

"It's just..."

"Yes? Are you alright, _kesiha_?"

Zero hesitated again and Kaname began to panic. It wasn't very obvious except one can tell if one were a low-level vampire sensitive to pure-blood auras.

"This is my fault. I shouldn't have..."

"No!" Ichiru sank back onto the bed and grabbed the brunette vampire before he could sink completely into self-loathing. "Kaname, this is not your fault. Zero had planned this. We've been practising for days. Tell him, Zero!"

"...Yes! We have. That's not what's bothering me! I swear it isn't! It's just..."

"WHAT!" The vampires shouted in unison, for varying reasons. Zero sighed, knowing it would sound silly now after all this. But he'd been still wondering if it was a good idea to try it. Once they had there was no going back. It'll always be there to haunt their relationship. What if Kaname hated it, hated that someone else had touched him? What if they did like it and Ichiru would feel like he was entitled to Kaname whenever he wanted? What if their relationship changed because of it? He didn't want anything about his life changed. He loved it the way it was. He loved them both the way they were...

But... Zero looked at them both on the bed with him, Kaname watching him with trepidation, Ichiru staring at him as if he would like to strangle him. How did he ruin it like this? Had it really only been a few minutes ago that he'd been lying on the bed kissing Kaname and thinking of Ichiru coming over to the brunette and touching him, knowing somehow that if Kaname loved watching them kiss, he'd love very much if they both... Zero remembered the thrill he'd felt at how he'd imagined Kaname would react and had called out... just before remembering himself.

"I'm sorry. I've really messed this up, haven't I?"

"It's okay, Zero. Maybe you weren't ready..." Ichiru began, trying to comfort him and sooth Kaname before he got an earful. However...

_"Sudeitah_! You idiot! You don't have to change yourself for me, Zero!" Kaname growled, going to grab his lover by the shoulders, really to shake him within an inch of his life but reining himself in admirably. "The stubborn human with all the irrational hang-ups was who I fell in love with. Do you think after all these years I don't know what I want by now?"

"But Kaname..."

"I have fantasies, Zero. I know I can't satisfy all of them but the main fact that I have them about you means that you intrigue me, that you're a source of obsession for me, sexual and otherwise. You should be flattered, not making yourself miserable trying to live up to them! What if had I told you about the one with the Chinese torture ch...?"

"Wait," Zero interrupted, knowing he had to act quickly to avoid hearing what would only seriously disturb him. "But you'd said you'd liked it...!"

"Of course I did. But I liked it mostly because you were happy to do it for me. I can't possibly like it if it makes you upset. You must know that by now."

Zero found himself looking into Kaname's worried eyes and loving him even more, if that were possible. He reached up to cup his face, sinking his fingers into the silky black strands of his hair as he stared in some wonderment into his beautiful chocolate-brown gaze. He had let so many things stand in the way of loving Kaname. Things that paled in comparison to how happy he was now for having found the courage to love him. Not that Kaname's being a blood-thirsty vampire didn't matter. But if he could overcome that then one wonders what else he could come to grips with for the sake of pleasing him. For the sake of being worthy of such a love...

"Zero? Do you need a nap?"

"Don't you dare put me to sleep, Kaname. Can't you see I'm trying to make up my mind?"

"It's just that you are scaring me..."

Kaname found himself interrupted by a kiss but was more relieved than anything. But then he found he was being pressed onto the bed...

"Oh, Zero..."

Kaname was already lost by the time Zero took his tongue out of his mouth but he'd begun kneading his erection through his clothing, making Kaname lose the will to do anything but wish for those fingers go one inch to the left, then...

"Ichiru. Wait."

Not again. Ichiru wondered what else there could possibly be. He was already feeling stupid for talking Zero into doing this. They were in love and it seemed that was enough. They didn't need him to meddle. They didn't need him to try to do what he always wanted to do from the time he'd realised he'd wanted Kaname for himself: take care of him. He had to get over his own stupid obsession and realise they didn't need him at all...

"Help me with his clothes."

"What?" Ichiru and Kaname again demanded in unison. Zero found that he liked unsettling them. Made a nice change.

"I want Ichiru to stay and help me with your clothing. You don't mind, do you?"

"No..."

Kaname felt a thin thrill of alarm as Zero began to tug at the buttons of his robe. It was clear that he'd come to a decision about something. It was left to be seen what about. Kaname met Ichiru's eyes in a nonverbal communication between friends that had them both coming to the conclusion that neither of them had a clue what Zero was up to. Ichiru stood there for a while, certain he should leave but when Zero began to swear at the heavy jacket and swatted Kaname's hands away, Ichiru thought it was the least he could do to atone for his sins.

Kaname watched as Zero and Ichiru lifted off his heavy outer garments and began on his trousers. He never interrupted again, letting them have their way. Besides, he was beginning to enjoy it. The two worked in easy camaraderie, sometimes giving orders to the other as they divested him slowly of his garments, sometimes their fingers caressing him in intimate, sensitive places. He found he was having those fantasies again, like the twin boys helping to lick his hard cock, one worrying the engorged, sensitive tip as the other lapped at his aching scrotum, as blood dripped on them both from a freshly gutt...

"Kaname. Could you...?"

"Uh... sure."

He rolled a little, as requested, quite easily even with Zero's weight on his torso, to allow Ichiru to pull some garment or other down all while Zero continued to struggle with more buttons. There had been his robe, then his under jackets and vests, pins, decorative wrap with family crest, shirts, under-shirts and trousers all before they would even get to his underwear. The numerous layers were a testimony to the luxurious nature of his clothing and the privilege of his station rather than practicality, a fact the boys well knew by now having been long privy to almost every aspect of his life. It wasn't all that peculiar that Zero had asked for help considering Kaname himself often had help getting dressed for special occasions. The fruits of their toil were soon realised, however as Kaname's fair, smooth, warm skin was soon exposed to the glow of the lamps. He moaned in anticipation of what was ahead, especially as Zero was letting his hands and eyes roam his body in evident appreciation of what was to come.

"He's beautiful, isn't he?"

"Yes. Stunning. I've... always thought so."

"Good. I want to watch you take him."

"What?"

"Excuse me?" Kaname exclaimed, getting up onto his haunches. His unease transmitted itself to Ichiru and the younger vampire gritted his teeth against it but held on admirably.

"You heard me," Zero replied, undaunted. "It was why I'd stopped Ichiru before. I'd... realised I wanted to see that but I... didn't know how to say it. I had this idea of watching you losing yourself beneath him while I watched and it excited me. But I panicked. I couldn't decide if it was the right thing to want it. And messed up the entire moment. I'm sorry."

The two vampires exchanged a look again before returning to Zero, beginning to speak together.

"Zero, you don't have to..."

"I think I should go..."

"No! Wait! Look, we can do this! I want to do this! I can't always keep putting artificial barriers in the way! We all want to do this, let's try it! Where's the harm in that?"

Ichiru looked from Zero's earnest face to the tense brunette on the bed and back again. He told himself he should leave. Yes, he wanted Kaname but he'd hate to ruin the close relationship they had over sex. As well as Kaname being his mentor they were great friends. It was a hard to see him lying there nervous, subdued. Nervous about how Zero would react. How he would feel about it later. Knowing him as he did, knowing that Zero wouldn't be able to handle something like this. It wasn't just sex to him. He should walk away for all their sakes. Even if he'd always thought about it. Always wondered what it would be like to...

"No. I," Ichiru turned away grabbing his clothes. This was for the best. "I think I should go." Ichiru said firmly, as he headed for the door. Kaname would always hate him if he came between them. Besides...

_"Don't misunderstand me, Ichiru. I'm not interested in bedding you. You are like a son to me..."_

There was no point. No point at all.

"Ichiru...!"

So it was a surprise when Ichiru was headed off in his escape. He stood there quite uncertainly as Kaname merely stared at him thoughtfully but became more worried as he approached. However, Kaname only pressed himself against him, in all his glory. Ichiru's lips parted, his breaths agitatedly fanning the elder vampire's face as his body wholeheartedly responded to him. Encouraged, Kaname took the bundle of clothes from between them and tossed them on the floor. His beautiful eyes lingered on just how interested Ichiru was before coming back up to meet his eyes. The old affection lay within them, and a glimmer of mischievous amusement.

"You once made me a promise, Ichiru. Are you having trouble delivering?"

Kaname was referring to that moonlit night years ago when a silly, cocksure boy dared to kiss him and assure him he needn't be disappointed. But so much has happened since then, so much was learnt about Kaname and himself. Ichiru faltered. Kaname decided to take things in hand...

"Oh... Christ!"

Ichiru gasped then held on to those broad shoulders as Kaname cupped him, squeezed him then slowly manipulated his hot, firm flesh. Ichiru's head swam deliciously as Kaname communicated his desire, his level of comfort, the younger vampire's body responding to the change in aura. He sighed again, nuzzling Kaname's strong neck, lost in the spell he was weaving.

"Kaname. Bring him back to bed," Zero ordered, feeling left out.

"In a minute," Kaname replied. The goal was for Ichiru to become used to the change in him, to relax, which he did. His hands fell away from his death-grip on Kaname's shoulders as he regained the strength in his legs but Kaname held him close.

"Better?" Kaname asked, whispering into one ear.

"Yes."

"Good. Now about the promise..."

"Forget it. Just go back to him and leave me alone."

"He wants this, Ichiru. Heaven knows why but..."

"Exactly!" Ichiru cried pushing him away. "And you're only doing this for Zero! You think I don't see that? You've never wanted me! How can I even...?"

"That... is not true."

"What?" Ichiru asked, quite a bit of air having left his sails at the firm denial.

"It's not true. I can't tell you how many times I've had to talk myself out of it. Obviously you're my type. You look exactly like your brother..."

"But you'd said..."

"I do protest too much, I think." Kaname sighed and continued, meeting Ichiru's eyes. "I deliberately kept my distance from you. It... was necessary. I was never one to care about anyone's desires but my own. That... disease was still inside of me when I met you all. It was something I've had to struggle with..."

"I don't understand..."

"My desire for twin action between you two began the moment I met you both. However, it was unlikely either of you would have... survived it."

"Oh."

"Once I decided to stay I had to make a decision to consider every action I made very carefully. I thought and rethought every impulse, need, desire. I had to learn to think of the consequences of everything. It was exhausting but if I hadn't I could have so easily destroyed you: physically, mentally, your relationship with your brother, with Yuuki... Humans don't see the world as we do. Meaningless sex, a little bondage or torture, some bloodletting... could be seen as a heinous exploitation in your eyes. I played it safe. You were sexually active but I was drawn to Zero and once I'd made my choice I knew I shouldn't encourage anything with you. Neither of you would have understood - especially Zero – if I had bedded you both and it didn't seem to be worth it if my needs were the only ones satisfied. I gave you up. Reluctantly. And made sure you stayed at arm's length. But then I fell in love with Zero and, well… he became enough for me."

"I see."

"But now. I have to say I am quite sold on the idea of being brutally used by you while Zero watches. That is, if you still want to..."

Kaname was silenced by the kiss. A firm confident display that saw Ichiru threading his fingers into the dark strands of the elder vampire's hair and holding him fast as he deepened it. Kaname's aura momentarily darkened at the pain and surprise but soon changed as he was manoeuvred back towards the bed. By the time he released him and pushed him onto the bed Kaname's cheeks were flushed and his lips swollen. By his kiss. Ichiru thought that was the way they should be.

Ichiru sought no-one's permission as he lowered himself onto Kaname's lithe frame, savouring the feel of the contact of flesh on flesh, sliding his erection against the other's. He watched with some satisfaction as Kaname's large brown eyes closed involuntarily at the contact. He loved how sensitive their skin was...

"I've always wanted to touch you like this. To feel you melt beneath me. Almost from the moment I first saw you."

"Ichiru..." Kaname gasped, trying to push at his shoulders in a valid suggestion on what he should be doing with his mouth instead. He couldn't help but try to direct proceedings but Ichiru wasn't having it. Though, it was a good suggestion...

Kaname groaned as Ichiru's hands roamed his skin, as his tongue licked at his neck, his chest, the stiff peaks of his nipples. He worried these at length, sliding his tongue's roughness against the tips, before drawing them into his mouth for a brief respite, all because Kaname had begun to cry out and writhe beneath him at each rough, moist pass. Long fingers tugged his hair as he rolled the stiff buds in his mouth, hands reached up to hold him to him, to encourage him as his teeth nipped the tender flesh of the undersides of each roseate tip. He did eventually stop however, mercifully continuing south, slowly closing on the hot, copiously dripping flesh at the juncture of his bewitching thighs, now vulnerable as they were spread beneath Ichiru's weight, the younger vampire kneeling between them as he beheld the potential feast. Damn, he was sexy: hot, responsive, sweet. He was everything he'd dreamt of. Everything...

Kaname cried out as he was taken into that searching mouth, too hard, too fast and suckled with some aplomb. But even in his mindlessness he remembered to look for him. To search him out. Zero.

No, he hadn't been forgotten. Kaname knew he was there, watching. Knew how aroused he was by the spectacle, of him being ravished. This knowledge, his scent, making him even more immersed in his pleasure. His eyes, now taking on a hint of the crimson of vampire arousal, honed in on the silver haired man enthusiastically manipulating his own arousal with evident satisfaction. Kaname moaned as he saw this, his eyes lidding as his body thrummed with the need to assist his lover with his dilemma. Zero must have noticed his intention because suddenly he was there, settling into his arms, cupping his face. Kaname trembled as he was kissed briefly and held, but even more as he was thwarted from claiming his prize.

"No, Kaname. Just you. Just like this. You're so beautiful. I can't get enough of watching you."

"Zero... Fuck!" Kaname cried out as Ichiru switched his attention from Kaname's aching throbbing scrotum to the small pink bud below it. His legs were held firmly away from the more active twin as a hot, wet tongue slid back and forth against the tender ring, causing the pure-blood's breath to catch in his throat. He rolled away from the stimuli in a vain attempt to stop it but Zero held him and Ichiru followed, beginning to push harder against the resistance of it. Kaname whimpered into the warm security of Zero's chest as it gave and Ichiru began to leisurely fuck him with his tongue. Zero swallowed audibly, the display making him more than a little excited. Still he rubbed Kaname's hair soothingly.

"He's going to find out just how sweet you are, Kaname," Zero rasped as he watched Ichiru delved into the brunette, literally. Kaname shuddered again. Between the devastatingly, sensual stimuli and Zero's obvious pleasure with him he was close to losing himself. Close to...

"Now!" Zero informed urgently, going to kiss the vampire deeply, letting him taste him as he began to come undone. Ichiru took the cue, removing his tongue to dive under the elder vampire and take him into his mouth, lancing his tender flash repeatedly into his willing, hot throat until...

"Nggghh! MMMMMM!"

The bed seemed to stomp forward a several feet as Kaname came, spilling desperately into the warm tight mouth of the younger vampire, as his own was plundered by his lover. He tensed, his hips lifting from the bed in a need to curl up comfortingly against the torture, but he was thwarted.

Ichiru lifted his head to view his handiwork, grinning tremulously at the sweaty, shaking pure-blood beneath him. It was better than his dreams, he thought as he nuzzled his crotch affectionately. He was also experiencing first-hand what he'd always felt vicariously through Zero's efforts: the jarring, heady effects of Kaname's post-orgasmic aura. He closed his eyes as his chest heaved, waiting it out, feeling quite dizzy because of it.

Zero had no such issues. He gently pulled himself away from Kaname's embrace and rolled him fully onto his back again. He bent and kissed him, thoroughly, before reluctantly breaking it and looking towards his brother.

"Is it different to Seiren's?"

"Not by much. But usually she takes over at this point." Ichiru grinned sheepishly, rolling onto his back. His limbs were still shaking.

"If you can't continue I'll have to..." Zero volunteered, all while cupping Kaname's crotch possessively, his palm massaging him mercilessly as his fingertips sought his still damp heat. He wasn't interested in letting Kaname recover. Both vampires noticed this, especially the brunette whose fingers nearly pierced a nearby pillow as his body awoke for another round.

"I never said that," Ichiru replied quickly, licking his lips appreciatively, still trying to pull himself together. Zero's right. He is sweet.

"How do you want him?"

Kaname's eyes squeezed shut. Zero was still touching him as they were having a conversation on how to best sodomize him... and he didn't hate it. This wasn't lost on both of the young men.

"On his stomach. I want to cover him with my body when I do it. But I'll need to get..."

"I have some. I'll get it."

But Zero made no move to do so only lowering his head to take Kaname's interested flesh in his mouth. A long loud groan was heard as Zero began to draw on him, gently at first but with increasing insistence, his fingers breaking past the sensitive tight barrier and sinking deep inside of him, rubbing that spot in slow lateral motion just the way... Kaname began to shout a language incomprehensible to all but his aunt as his body barrelled quickly toward the brink. Soon he capitulated hotly, momentarily seeding Zero's seeking mouth before it was removed quickly.

"Damn." Ichiru fell back on the bed, as another wave of euphoria assaulted him. Zero laughed and pulled him up.

"Come on. This is when he is most sensitive. Right now. You'll see what I mean."

Kaname swore desperately as he was rolled onto his stomach. His breaths buffeted the sheets as he was positioned: his legs apart, one knee bent and shoved higher on the bed, parting his thighs vulnerably as Ichiru promptly resumed eating him. Kaname's hips left the bed again but Zero lowered himself to the suffering brunette who whimpered at his soothing touch.

"Kaname. If only you can see how hard this is making me. When he's finished with you I'm going fuck you until you..."

That's all it took. Kaname convulsed on a very obvious and lengthy orgasm in short order. Ichiru collapsed to one side as his body shook with it.

"You know, he can do this all day," Zero informed, propped on the chest of his twin all while massaging Kaname again.

"But I can't..."

"Fine. I'll continue then..."

"No. Not yet," Ichiru rasped, forcing himself to sit up. Not after waiting this long.

Ichiru finally received another wind and approached the tight behind he'd been teasing all morning. He was already oiled, Ichiru having watched as Zero prepared him, seeing as his brother leisurely slipped several fingers inside that tight pink ring, and rubbed him, coaxing yet another gut wrenching orgasm from just the act of massaging this achingly sensitive spot. Kaname lay face down, trembling, seemingly in a state of constant pre-orgasmic bliss. Ichiru soon decided he'd had enough of watching. He pushed Zero aside and covered Kaname's hot, shaking body quickly.

"You can do this all day?" Ichiru asked, breathing into the deceptively delicate shell of his ear. Kaname trembled and muttered something unintelligible into the bed linens. He was nearly delirious. Ichiru couldn't help it. He embraced him, pushing his arms beneath them both and hugging him tightly to his body. Kaname gasped at the contact and turned toward it, nuzzling him gratefully. He felt vulnerable, needing to be safe. But Ichiru wasn't about to save him. He buried his face in one soft shoulder and bit the weakened vampire as he lifted his hips, pushing Kaname's thighs apart with his knees just before...

Kaname cried as he was stretched, entered, devoured. It wasn't Zero! His mind shouted. It wasn't him. He reacted instinctively, bucking to dislodge him but Zero was there, kissing him, soothing him.

Ichiru hips pushed hard. Over and over. The dulcet friction soon consuming them both. The sound of slapping flesh filled the room as Zero watch the each ripple of his lover's pert ass, each pass of Ichiru stiff, almost purple flesh into him. It was better than he had anticipated. His own eyes lidded, the visual stimuli almost too much as he touched himself. Kaname noticed, his crimson gaze lighting on Zero's own erection like a cat on a fat mouse. Zero was too engrossed to notice the distraction he was posing to his beleaguered lover.

"Kaname! Fuck!"

But it was too late. Kaname had his prize. Zero hardness disappeared into his mouth just as another hot, violent contraction tore through the brunette's frame. Ichiru cried out as he was literally pulled deeper, parting Kaname's legs carelessly as he rode each muscular wave, concentrating on holding on to his sanity as his hardness was buffeted, wrenched almost unbearably. Damn. Damn! He was _sexy_!

Zero was beyond anything. The sight of Kaname's convulsing body and Ichiru's possession, made it extremely difficult to hold out on the greedily suckling mouth, the deep orgasmic moan that seemed to cause the sensation to travel to his toes. His own stomach muscles clenched and rippled as he came, crying out as he drenched Kaname's throat, screaming as he began to move inside it, his hips rolling in an effort to prolong the throbbing, inevitable ache that overtook him. Oh God! God!

"AHHH! _Kaname!_"

Zero screamed as he felt Kaname's claws sink into the flesh of his thighs, the pain almost unbearable. He looked down at the sweat soaked pureblood to find the mix of mindless need and relished pleasure, yet the tinge of guarded apology in his eyes as he watched Zero's reaction closely, all while he nuzzled, lapped at the bleeding thigh. Zero grunted again as the sharp blades dragged further, deliberately slicing his flesh, his eyes closing as his body tensed to cope. Fucking vampire...!

"Kaname! Stop!"

Ichiru almost pulled away from the brunette's hot, tight core to go to the aid of his brother. He was familiar with this. His wife enjoy seeing his pain and sticking her claws into his flesh. It fulfilled a sadistic need inside them as well as a tactile fetish: their love of the feel and taste of freshly torn flesh. Ichiru was hardly surprised by it anymore it happened so often but he'd no idea Kaname did it to Zero. He was a human! His threshold for pain was lower as well as his tolerance for such things. Besides, his healing would not be instantaneous. But as he grabbed Kaname's hands Zero reached out to stop him.

"No! Don't! Just keep going!"

"Zero! He's...!"

"It's alright, I promise! Just don't stop!"

Ichiru pulled back as bidden as Zero lowered his eyes to meet those of his deeply conflicted lover.

"Fuck that _hurts_, Kaname. Bastard..." But his affection was very much evident. It wasn't the most comfortable thing they've done in bed but he appreciated how much Kaname enjoyed it.

Kaname whimpered and trembled at this, finally closing his eyes and pressing his face into the fresh, open wound as Ichiru, somewhat reassured, resumed his plunder of Kaname's hot, tight ass, wanting to feel his internal muscles grip him again. Kaname cried out into Zero's dripping flesh, practically sobbing as his clawed grip tightened reflexively, causing Zero to begin to swat at him, unable to bear it any longer as his eyes began to water. But it didn't register. Kaname's sensitive inner walls had again been coaxed into soaring to the heights of almost painful ecstasy. Not that they needed much encouragement by now...

Kaname groaned loudly and curled, coming to his knees, his crimson, aroused gaze again seeking Zero's tortured face. Ichiru adapted, however, coming up onto his toes as he continued, his breaths stirring the hair of his quarry as he rocked his hips mercilessly. It wasn't long before...

The bed shuddered and stomped forward again as Kaname buried his face into Zero's shredded thigh, letting the maelstrom of sensation take him over as he struggled to cope. Ichiru too groaned as he loosened one hand to caress Kaname's exposed stomach. He could feel his turmoil through his skin, the wrenching contractions inside his body, even as they threatened to suck his hard flesh inside of him. He looked up to where Zero sat caressing the brunette strands of his lover tenderly, obviously comfortable with what was happening and thought of... later. How was he going to forget this? How was he even going relate to him without seeing his adorably ravished body in his mind? Ichiru felt hooked into a spell. One he didn't want to escape from.

But he had now. He had right now and he would take it all. Every shuddering inch of him.

But it all had to come to an end. Ichiru's muscles were shot when he eventually lifted himself from his tight embrace of the almost comatose brunette beneath him and began to seek his own capitulation. He closed his eyes and concentrated on losing himself inside this tight, hot, velvety passage as he finally began to peak, holding Kaname's hips as he pushed deeper, harder, reckless in his abandon. Soon Ichiru emitted a triumphant yell as he came, ensconced in the devastating vampire, pressing his hips tightly to those soft, reddened cheeks in a sort of long savouring kiss before he had to withdraw. It had surpassed his dreams in every way. He was already plotting a repeat, perhaps without Zero there to distract him...

**ZERO WAS** still gently caressing Kaname's hair when Ichiru returned from his ablutions. He smiled affectionately at his brother as he looked down at the unconscious brunette. Evidently Zero was satisfied with a job well done.

"I think he enjoyed himself," Zero opined, voicing the obvious.

"So did you."

Zero nodded in acknowledgement, checking his leg again. The wounds were almost closed, thanks to the spell that linked him to Kaname.

"I'd wanted to last a little longer. Have my turn with him. And perhaps you. Maybe next time..."

Ichiru didn't think he'd heard correctly. His surprise registered on his face. Not at the wish to screw him – they would see about that. The other thing. Zero nodded, noticing his face, considering it seriously.

"It was fun." He sounded as if he hardly believed it himself.

"We did nothing wrong, Zero," Ichiru reassured, meeting his twin's eyes steadily.

Zero grinned ruefully, shaking his head in disbelief.

"I hope I still feel that way later. I still can't believe I did half of this, that I let you..."

Ichiru got to his knees onto the bed and walked over to Zero, eventually reaching down and drawing Zero's head to him for a kiss, a claim, a reminder that the walls between them had been broken and his comfort with it. He released him after Zero had relaxed and begun to kiss him back, perhaps finally remembering as well.

"Believe it, Zero, and I'm sure you're capable of much more. Now tell me: what are we going to do about Kaname?" Ichiru asked, nudging the unconscious vampire in question with his knee. "There's a banquet downstairs in his honour he's supposed to be attending."

**"PLACES!"**

Zero jerked away reflexively at the knock on the door. He briefly debated whether he had time to finish. The crucial hesitation caused Kaname to moan plaintively in protest.

"Zero! Don't!"

"Ichiru. It's time!"

"He never takes long. Come on!"

Zero sighed and replaced Kaname's erection into his mouth, resuming his long, controlled stroking until Kaname began a series of low, involuntary grunts, painfully gripping his hair...

"See? Beautiful."

Ichiru watched Kaname's eyes closely in the mirror as he continued to deliberately fuck him. He wasn't allowed to close them, wasn't allowed to move. And he had been a good little vampire, remaining where he had been placed against the full length mirror as Zero squatted below and Ichiru slid into him repeatedly from behind. It was all reflected in the mirror, each movement, each reaction, how each person used his body and Kaname had to watch and not move. Not move a muscle...

"UUUNNNGGGH!"

He couldn't. His legs gave out and he crumpled, his orgasm flattening him. Oh no. He'd broke eye contact first. He'll be punished for it later. The tremors intensified at the knowledge.

Ichiru grinned as he caught him, too knowing what it meant. But for now he couldn't let him ruin his suit or Yuuki would kill them. With her bare hands. She'd said so and they had no doubt she'd meant it.

Zero stood and tucked in his clothing quickly. He shook his head, lamenting how he was too easily led. They'd been waiting in Kaname's room as he got ready and Zero had complimented him and Ichiru had suggested how much better he could look, kissing him to illustrate this. Then one thing led to another...

"Come on. We have to go. Help him!"

"See? I told you. He looks better after he's been made love to."

"You... son-of-a..." Kaname managed, still trying to get his trembling hands to work. He'd created a monster the day he allowed this threesome to take shape. Now he couldn't even stop it himself. Not that he wanted to.

"The flower, Ichiru! She'll be up here in a minute!" Zero shouted, pulling up Kaname's trousers and fastening his belt. Of all the days to do this. But then that was the thrill of it. The odd, inconvenient places.

"It's right here. He's fine! Nothing is ruined!"

"Good. Kaname, are you...?"

"I'm fine," Kaname reassured, opening his eyes from a quick "glimpse", forgiving himself for breaching the veto that had been in place since she had turned fourteen, instantly qualifying it as an "emergency" for his own purposes, as he usually did... "Go head her off. She's headed up the stairs. I just need a minute or she'll know what we were doing and excite herself..."

Ichiru smirked as he hastily centred his tie. He knew she would still guess. The delay and the look on their faces would be enough.

"Come on, Zero. Stop fussing. He'll be okay in a minute."

"I know but... I don't want anything to ruin her wedding, Ichiru. She's so happy."

"Nothing will. I promise. Now come on!"

The "boys" left leaving Kaname to his thoughts. He straightened his tie and took deep breaths. He felt better actually. Calmer. After all, he was the only one that didn't want this wedding. She planned to live with her husband, the unreasonable wench. She'll be gone. Gone! He had brought her with him. She should appreciate that she belonged to him. Not fight him tooth and nail to be happy with someone else. The cunt...

"Kaname? Are you ready now?"

"Yes. I am." Not.

"She's waiting for you. Hey! You're crying! Did we hurt you...?" Zero asked, coming over to cup his cheek tenderly but Kaname turned away.

"...Yes. A little. But you know I can handle it. Let's go get this over with."

"...Okay."

Zero followed Kaname as he marched from the room as if to his execution. He was so odd sometimes. He knew how much Yuuki loved Jazz. You'd think he'd be happy that she was happy. Be honoured to give her away as their father would have done had he lived.

Maybe he is. He does cry sometimes when he's happy.

But somehow, Zero had a feeling that that wasn't it.

The End

_lightpathetic wrote this but Zero, Kaname, Yuuki, Ichiru, Aidou, Sayori and Seiren are not my characters. They belong to Vampire Knight._

_Revised August 1, 2012, I think, for the better._


End file.
